


massage

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Massage, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Allura is stressed. Lance offers back massages.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2
Collections: anonymous





	massage

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked:** If you're still doing Allurance prompts, how about Lance helping Allura unwind after a stressful day by giving her a romantic back massage~

“A… back massage?”

Lance lifted his hands and wiggled his fingers with a bright leer. “Don’t worry, princess. You’re in the hands of an _artiste_.”

Allura gave him a long, suspicious look, and then, supposing she had little to lose, presented him with her back.

She was half-surprised when, instead of attacking her sides like a child, Lance gently gathered her hair and lifted it over her shoulder. His cool fingertips brushed her nape as he caught the last scraps of her mane and rallied it back into her hands, and then he traced the line of her shoulders, touch just firm enough to keep it from tickling.

As he ran his thumbs down along her spine, Lance said, “This was the _only_ way I could get my sister to go to sleep when she was, like, twelve. And we tried _everything_.”

He followed up the words with a stroke from her mid-back to the points of her shoulders, and then back down around her shoulder blades, and Allura found she could only reply in a pleased hum.

His hands paused, and he emitted a little off-kilter chuckle. “I-I guess my skills didn’t get rusty!”

Allura hummed again, this time on a luxurious sigh as he kept going, and the only other noise Lance made was a quiet cough.

By the time he finished, she felt loose-limbed and pleasantly tingly all over, and she turned around to thank him… and found that he’d apparently been enjoying a nice steam-room while she enjoyed the cool air of the bridge.

Which was to say that he was blushing a bright, cheery shade of red.

“…Thank you, you _are_ very good at that.” She tilted her head in concern. “Are you alright?”

“Fine! Fine! Just great,” he hastily reassured her, and then spun on his heel. “I’ll just, uh, go see what Shi-i-i-idge! Pidge! What Pidge is up to! Because Shiro isn’t here. And Pidge is. Even if she’ll laugh at me. Anyway!”

Allura blinked.

Lance, already edging out of the double doors, waved at her over his shoulder, shouted, “Glad I could help!” over his shoulder, and bolted.

Well. She hoped he sorted out whatever urgent problem he’d found himself in possession of. Maybe once he wasn’t so rushed she could ask him for another one of those… ‘back massage’ things. A girl could hope.


End file.
